


Blanket Stealer

by withinmelove



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a blanket hog when it comes to sharing a bed with Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny drabble thing came about when I saw this post made by punkwentzy (which I forever read as punkywentz) now called stumpcest at the time of this posting http://addictwithameme.tumblr.com/post/119631049854/punkwentzy-there-honestly-arent-enough.
> 
> After reading that I had a mighty need and decided that this was the perfect thing to jump start my writing again! By far this does not cover all that she had listed but this was my attempt at getting myself going on fanfiction after a long dry spell. I might still play around with the list but we'll see. A lot of other prompts/posts like this on tumblr have caught my eye as well. Enjoy! <3

Let it be stated that Pete can be an asshole when he wants to be.

Take the night when he crawls into Patrick’s bed, dragging all of the blankets over himself. While this blanket hoarding normally wouldn’t be a problem, it is tonight, because Patrick is sleeping under said blankets. Pete ends up even taking the _sheets_ too, so Patrick is literally left with nothing. 

“Th’ fuck?” He growls because, when abruptly awaken, Patrick is not a cheery person. The air conditioning skating over his skin further irritates the problem of suddenly having no covers. 

“It’s cold,” Pete says from beneath Patrick’s fluffy comforter. He’s only a vague lump of human under all that. 

“Go sleep in the guest bedroom then, and give me back my blankets,” Patrick snaps as he tries to wrench back at least a bit of the covers. This proves ineffective as Pete rolls over onto his back and pins the covers underneath him.

“Not warm like your bed,” Pete mumbles, and it is a wonder that Patrick can understand him with all that fabric between them. Then again, it would take more than blankets to do the job. If Pete’s nightmare mind can’t do it, then there’s not much hope for anything else. And okay, Patrick is seriously too awake if he’s able to think like that. So doing the only thing, besides moving to the guest bedroom _because Pete would follow him he knows it_ Patrick lifts up the blankets and rolls his way into the warm cocoon Pete’s made. 

It’s so warm as to be almost unbearably stuffy, and, before he can so much as put his foot outside the covers, Pete’s curling up behind him. Even that wouldn’t be a bother if not for the fact that Pete becomes almost boa constrictor like, putting his leg over Patrick’s, an arm around his waist, and his nose against the side of his head. To make matters worse, when Pete exhales - he’s a mouth breather - the small puffs of air that hit Patrick’s ear send light tingles sparking down his spine to his groin. 

Patrick swallows and tries to shift just a bit to get Pete to move his mouth, but no - all that does is make the latter sigh and shift. Shit, shit, _shit_ Patrick can feel himself starting to get hard. Of course, this is when Pete decides to move, and, oh jesus, it’s to push his hips against Patrick’s ass, settling himself so that no space remains between them. His underwear is going to be uncomfortably tight and wet before too long if things keep going like this. He is strong, he _is_ , but, Christ, Pete’s starting to make unconscious suckling noises and - 

“Dude, let go, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Patrick hisses, hoping to god Pete doesn’t move his leg any further downwards. But no, Pete chooses instead to shift against him again, and Patrick is losing his self control not to push his ass back.

“Yeah?” Pete mumbles, his fingers pushing the hem of his shirt up, tracing the waistband of his basketball shorts. 

“ _Pete_ ,” comes out in a strained plea, Patrick pressing Pete’s hand to his abdomen to get him to stop fucking teasing him. A low chuckle and yeah, now he feels Pete getting hard against his ass.

“I love it when you beg Trick.”

**Author's Note:**

> My beta J did a great job with fixing and adding more commas to this :) Check out her charity blog on tumblr: http://storiesforwater.tumblr.com/


End file.
